A stator blade of the first row of a gas turbine is known from printed publication EP-A1-1 113 145, which shows a typical cooling arrangement for the trailing edge of the blade. A combination of ribs and pins in the cooling air flow which is guided towards the trailing edge ensures effective cooling, wherein the cooling air mass flow is controlled by means of a restricting device on the trailing edge. This type of cooling, however, has the disadvantage that comparatively thick trailing edges are required, as a result of which significant aerodynamic losses ensue.
For the necessary optimization of efficiency and output power it is necessary:    that the trailing edge of the blade is constructed as thin as possible in order to minimize the aerodynamic losses there, and    that as little cooling air as possible is consumed.
A lower consumption of cooling air can be achieved by advanced cooling technology and by the use of recooled cooling air. The trailing edges can be designed thinner if the cooling air is released on the pressure side of the blade. Furthermore, the reduced cooling air flow requires restricting at the trailing edge which develops a high blocking action. A large blocking action, however, leads to a widthwise-uneven distribution of the cooling air film which is formed at the trailing edge, resulting in local overheating (“hot spots”).